pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Parr
Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible, is the protagonist of The Incredibles and is the deuteragonist of Incredibles 2. A distinct member of a race of humans born with superpowers, consequently referred to as "Supers", Mr. Incredible was one of the most famous heroes of his era and was known for his skill at fighting crime. At some point, he met and fell in love with fellow superhero Elastigirl. However, soon after the two wed, bystanders who had been injured during crime-fighting attempts began to sue. The backlash forced supers like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl into retirement and witness protection. Mr. Incredible resumed the name of Bob Parr and began a civilian life with Elastigirl, now in her civilian identity as Helen Parr. Biography Early life At the beginning of the original film, Bob was about 25 years old. He was also not obese, like he is 15 years later. Official Description ''The Incredibles'' Bob is a superhero with great strength, superpower and durability. His strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow super Frozone (Lucius Best). Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), and they have three kids: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. While driving to his wedding with Elastigirl sometime before April 23rd, 1957Edna describes Stratogale's death thus: "Stratogale! April 23rd, '57! Cape caught in a jet turbine!" yet Stratogale attends Bob and Helen's wedding, so they married prior to April 23rd, 1957, Mr. Incredible experiences an otherwise routine day of fighting crime and saving lives, including rescuing a man from falling off a building and stopping a train from falling off its track (though, in a deleted scene, Syndrome says that it's against the law for supers to marry and have kids). In addition to confronting an infamous member of his rogues' gallery Bomb Voyage, Mr. Incredible must deal with the intrusion of his self-proclaimed #1 fan, Buddy Pine, who tries to impose himself as Mr. Incredible's sidekick, "IncrediBoy". Constantly frustrated by his presence, Mr. Incredible coldly rebuffs him each and every time he appears. After he gets married, Mr. Incredible faces a series of lawsuits: the man he saved from falling off a building was trying to commit suicide and is suing for the hindrance of such, while the victims of the train rescue are suing for the injuries they have sustained (even though they might have died had it not been for Mr. Incredible's intervention). These lawsuits have inspired people across the world to sue Supers everywhere for the "annoyances" they create while fighting crime. With the suits costing the government millions of dollars, the government sponsors a witness protection program in exchange for the promise to stop all superhero work, thus seeing the end of the Golden Age of Supers. 15 years later, Mr. Incredible has settled down with his wife Elastigirl and they have three children: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. Bob is overweight and frustrated with the drudgery of his job as a claims adjuster for a corrupt insurance company called Insuracare and secretly helps deserving clients to find loopholes to get their payments. He dreams of returning back to his glory days of superheroism, going so far as to moonlight as a crime fighter by listening to a police scanner every Wednesdays, with his friend Frozone, known now as Lucius Best, claiming to their wives that they're going bowling, though Lucius actually wants to go. They have discovered that another former superhero named Gazerbeam has had trouble adjusting to civilian life like Bob does, and is now missing. They go to save people from a burning building but the heat is to much for Lucius to put out with his powers. They accidentally run into the nearby jewelry store, where the security guard assumes they are robbers; Lucius freezes him with the water from the nearby dispenser. When Helen finds out about Bob's nighttime escapades, it causes an argument; Bob hates having to hide their gifts, and wants to return to the heroics of the old days, while Helen is concerned about keeping the family together and not having to start over again by going into hiding in a brand new location. Eventually Gilbert Huph, Bob's miserly boss, suspects Bob is helping clients and reprimands him. During the lecture, Bob notices a person being mugged in the street. Mr. Huph stops Bob from going to the victim's aid, threatening to fire him, and the mugger escapes. When Huph smugly begins lecturing again, Bob, furious with his boss's insensitivity, angrily grabs him by the neck and accidentally hurls him through several office walls. Huph is hospitalized and Bob is fired. Normally the government agent and Bob's old friend Rick Dicker would cover such an incident by paying to keep the company quiet, relocating his family, and erasing memories of the incident, but since it is costing too much money for the government, Dicker says that he can no longer help Bob, but quickly relents and offers to bail him out one last time, an offer that Bob refuses since his family has adjusted to their current life. While Bob is trying to figure out how to tell Helen about his accident, Mirage, a mysterious agent, contacts him and offers highly-paid work: subduing a renegade robot, the Omnidroid 08, on Nomanisan, an uncharted volcanic island. Bob takes the assignment, telling Helen that he is attending a conference out of town, hiding both the loss of his job and the renewal of hero work. Bob defeats the Omnidroid, and then has dinner with Mirage before coming home. With the hefty reward, Bob begins to lead a much happier life with his family. However, he has slightly damaged his supersuit from the battle, and takes it to its designer, the flamboyant Edna Mode, for repairs. Edna also offers to create a brand-new suit for him and he accepts but, unbeknownst to him, she also creates suits for his entire family. He is summoned to the inland for his second mission two months later, this time wearing the new red suit Edna made for him instead of his old, blue one. When Bob returns to the island, he discovers that Mirage was working with Buddy Pine, having become a psychotic and incredibly wealthy weapons designer named Syndrome. Embittered by constant rejection from his former idol, he made a fortune in high-tech weapons technology. He then invented the Omnidroid, a robot designed to kill Supers. When he first reached the island, he was ambushed and defeated by an improved version of the Omnidroid 08 prototype robot, Omnidroid v.X9. While Syndrome is on a monologue bragging about all he has accomplished, Mr. Incredible throws a log at him. Syndrome dodges the log, then proceeds to immobilize Mr. Incredible with his zero-point energy ray, which inhibits all movement and the ability to talk, freezing Mr. Incredible where he is. He uses his zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible around, asking if he is good enough now for Mr. Incredible, proceeding to mock him by saying "Who's super now?" Eventually, he accidentally throws Mr. Incredible over a waterfall, which the superhero survives by diving in. Syndrome sends a bomb down the waterfall, equipped with a probe to scan for any signs of life after the bomb goes off. Mr. Incredible discovers the bomb, and takes cover from it in an underwater cave. He discovers the remains of the former superhero Gazerbeam, finding that Gazerbeam had carved the word "kronos" into the cave wall with his dying breath. He uses Gazerbeam's remains to hide from the probe, tricking it into thinking that he is dead. The probe is tricked, causing Syndrome to believe that Mr. Incredible is dead. Mr. Incredible later comes out of the water to infiltrate Syndrome's base. After successfully sneaking in, he is able to make his way to a huge room with a lava wall in which he had dinner with Mirage after he defeated the Omnidroid 08. He goes through a hole in the wall to make his way to Syndrome's computer room. In it, he types in the password "kronos" that he had discovered in the cave. He discovers Syndrome's plan in the computer, in which he had tested the Omnidroids against various supers to see how powerful the robots were. If the robot was defeated, then he improved the Omnidroid using the data, along with designing it so it would kill that super that previously won. Mr. Incredible went through the database of who had won each fight, which also showed that no super had ever survived the second fight. As he is leaving the room upon also discovering Operation Kronos, Elastigirl activates a homing device on Mr. Incredible's supersuit in order to discover where he is, causing Mr. Incredible to be caught. In the containment unit that Mr. Incredible is held in (a room in which a prisoner is held in an energy field, which is powered by zero-point energy, by mineballs, thus preventing the prisoner from being able to escape unless they are released), Syndrome interrogates Mr. Incredible to find out who Mr. Incredible had summoned with the homing device. Syndrome then finds out that Mr. Incredible knows who it is upon playing a transmission from a plane that had requested permission to land on the island. The pilot of the plane was Elastigirl, who had borrowed a jet to find her husband. Syndrome responds by sending missiles to destroy the plane. Elastigirl reports the missiles to the island and asks for them to be disengaged, revealing that there are children aboard the plane, which are Dash and Violet, who had stowed away on the plane wearing their own supersuits upon finding a sitter for Jack-Jack. The transmissions are played in the containment unit in which Bob is held. Upon the missiles making contact with the plane, Mirage reports to Syndrome that the plane had been destroyed. Mr. Incredible then grabs Mirage and threatens to kill her if he is not releases. Mr. Incredible releases Mirage, and Syndrome calls him out for being weak. Elastigirl, Dash, and Violet are revealed to have all survived the crash. Elastigirl is able to sneak her way into Syndrome's base. She finds the rocket with the Omnidroid 10 on it as she sneaks through the base. On her way through the base, she discovers a control room with guards in it. She is able to find which room Mr. Incredible is being held prisoner in. On her way to the room, she hears an alert, which was triggered by Dash and Violet, who were discovered upon being forced to leave the cave they were hiding in, which turned out to really be a vent to release the flames from the underground rocket launch chamber once the rocket was launched. Elastigirl finds Mr. Incredible, who just seconds previously had been released by Mirage to tell him that his family had survived the crash. He is hugging Mirage upon Elastigirl showing up, in which he is forced to explain that he had not been cheating on his wife, and that Mirage was helping him escape. Mirage tells them that their kids may have been the ones who triggered the alarm, causing Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible to start running to find their children to help them. Dash and Violet are shown to outwit the guards and use their powers to escape them. The kids run into their parents as they run through the jungle together. The family works together to quickly defeat the guards, but at that point Syndrome shows up and immobilizes the whole family. Upon discovering that the group of supers he has just captured is wearing matching super suits, Syndrome is surprised to discover that Mr. Incredible had married Elastigirl. He then sees Violet and Dash and finds that Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl had children together, declaring that he had hit the jackpot for capturing a whole family of superheroes. Syndrome imprisons the whole family in his containment unit to prevent them from interfering with his plan. In the unit, Syndrome plays news broadcasts of the Omnidroid attacking the city for the Incredibles to watch. Syndrome then explains his plan: to save Metroville from his own Omnidroid and thereby become a hero. He intends to sell his gadgets to the world once his career is finished, making everyone super and the possession of superpowers no longer unique, for "when everyone is super, no one will be." He then leaves the Incredibles in an energy prison. As Mr. Incredible apologizes to his family, telling how lousy of a father he had been, Violet uses her force field to break her magnetic bonds, and rolls over to the control panel so that she can free her family also, remarking how Mr. Incredible had made excellent progress today. The family runs through the base, trying to find a way to escape the island so they can make it to the city to stop Syndrome. They find a rocket and, with the password given to them by Mirage, use it to fly a minivan to the city so that they can defeat the Omnidroid 10. In Metroville, Syndrome attempts to stop the Omnidroid's destructive rampage, but the robot figures out the nature of his remote control and knocks him unconscious. The Incredibles and Frozone fight the robot. Mr. Incredible realizes that the only way to defeat the Omnidroid is on the inside like he did the last time and has his family use the remote for one of the arms to activate it, allowing him to throw it at the robot, defeating it. The town applauds them for their achievements; the possibility of superheroes coming out of hiding is mentioned. Syndrome wakes up to find that the Incredibles have stolen his glory. Rick Dicker drives the Incredibles home, telling them that the United States government has frozen Syndrome's assets and put a warrant out for his arrest. Helen listens to the messages left by Kari and learn that a replacement came over, so they hurry to their house, only to find that Syndrome is there. He immobilizes the Incredibles to prevent them from doing anything else. Syndrome reveals that he is kidnapping Jack-Jack, intending to raise him as his sidekick, in revenge for his future being taken away. As Syndrome attempts to fly up to his jet using his rocket boots, Jack-Jack suddenly reveals his super powers by transforming into fire, metal, and then an imp-like monster. Syndrome drops Jack-Jack, who is caught by Elastigirl, and attempts to flee, declaring that he will make another attempt to abduct Jack-Jack in the future. Bob, having had enough of Syndrome, hurls the family car into the jet; Syndrome is knocked into the turbine and his cape is caught in the engine and pulls him in. Violet then protects the family from the raining flames and debris as the jet explodes, much to the amazement of their young neighbor. Three months later, the family is much happier; even Bob is content with their civilian life. Dash is running in a track meet; he carefully controls his use of super-speed and finishes in second place. Violet, who formerly felt alienated to the point of using her hair to hide her face and turning invisible when her crush walked by, is found with her hair pulled back and successfully asking Tony Rydinger for a date to the movies. As they walk out of the sports complex, a new villain, The Underminer, rises from the ground and declares "war on peace and happiness.” The family members, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks and prepare to fight. ''Incredibles 2'' After a battle with the Underminer that results in the villain's escape and Bob and his family narrowly preventing the destruction of City Hall, the Super family is arrested. After a heated argument with the city's police, they learn, to their shock, that the Board of the City would have preferred them to have not taken action at all, even if it meant the deaths of citizens, due to the law against superhero work. Soon later, the Incredibles are informed by Rick Dicker that the Superhero Relocation program has been shut down in the fall-out of the battle. The Parr family is forced to live in a motel for 2 weeks and 2 weeks only, since their home was destroyed battling Syndrome. Violet tells her father that she was seen in her super-suit by her date, Tony Rydinger, prompting Bob to tell Dicker to erase that from Tony's memory. At the dinner table, the family enjoys a meal of Chinese food, before getting into a huge argument over whether or not the Incredibles were right to take action; Helen is defensive of the law against superhero work, while Bob angrily insists that they didn't do anything wrong, since the law against superheroes is unfair. After dinner, Bob cools off alongside the motel's swimming pool, where he and Helen sadly acknowledge that, without Dicker's help going forward, one of them needs to get a job within two weeks. Helen suggests Bob to get a job, but Bob reminds her about the Insuricare incident, how he suffered tremendously when working there, and how he doesn't like any job that doesn't involve fighting crime. Helen then suggests to Bob that he takes a break from working and let Helen look for one instead. Just then, Lucius tells Bob and Helen about Winston Deavor, a superhero fan interested in bringing the superheroes back. They meet with the tycoon who decides that Elastigirl is their best bet as she is the least destructive. Back at the motel, Bob asks Helen why she is unsure aboat taking the opportunity, and she explains that the children will need her. Dash is struggling with math, and Violet is nervous about her upcoming date with Tony. Jack-Jack, being a baby, will naturally need lots of attention, whether he has powers or not. Neither of them knew that he had used his powers once before, to escape from being kidnapped by Syndrome, since at the time they were on the ground and he was high in the air, beyond their sight. Bob tells her that the choice is to change the world to allow their children to be who they are, or to possibly soon be homeless. She asks if he'll be okay watching the kids, and he says he can handle it with no problem. Lying down to sleep, they knew tomorrow they'd tell Winston that Elastigirl was in. Winston sends a limo to pick up the family and take them to a huge house that he owns, and he says they can stay as long as they need. Later, Elastigirl comes out of the bathroom wearing her new super suit, which is darker in color than her old one, and was designed by a man named Alexander Galbaki. Bob teases her that when Edna finds out, she won't be happy. Helen finds a note from Evelyn saying there's something in the garage for her. She goes out and finds a motorcycle that can split into two parts. Bob watches as she takes off down the street. The next morning, Bob fixes breakfast for the kids, and Violet asks him if Helen is breaking the law by doing hero work. Bob tries to explain that their mother is simply demonstrating why hero work should not be illegal, but is relieved to see the school bus pull up, and sends the kids off. That night, as Violet gets ready for her date with Tony, Bob reads Jack-Jack a bedtime story, and the baby falls asleep. Bob then tries to help Dash with his math homework, but Dash tells him they want the problems done a certain way, and then says he'll just wait until Helen comes home. The TV turns on, and Bob is surprised to see Jack-Jack sitting on the couch. He takes him back up to his room and reads another story. Bob keeps trying to get Jack-Jack to stay in his crib, with no luck. Going downstairs, he is surprised to find Violet, who never stayed at the theater for her date since Tony did not show up, and she angrily tells him not to say anything. Bob goes back to the living room and sits a still awake Jack-Jack down next to him and falls asleep. On the TV, a crime movie is playing with a masked robber holding a woman at gunpoint behind a cash register. Jack-Jack sees the masked man, and then looks out the window and sees a raccoon rummaging through the trash. Conflating the two similar things visually and literally, and believing the raccoon a danger, Jack-Jack walks up to the window and is able to pass through it with his powers. Grabbing a half-eaten chicken leg away from the raccoon, he throws it back in the garbage can and uses another power to lift the lid with his mind and slam it down on the can. Then as the baby and raccoon tussle, laser beams come out of the baby's eyes, just missing the raccoon as it clings to an umbrella. Bob wakes up from the commotion and goes outside to grab Jack-Jack. Just then, the baby splits into six separate copies of himself and continues the fight with the raccoon. Separating them and watching them mold back together into one baby, Bob realizes, to his surprise, that Jack-Jack is not powerless as the family initially believed, and that he has multiple superpowers. Taking Jack-Jack back inside, Bob gets a call from Helen. She asks him how things are going, and he lies and says the kids are just fine. She delightedly tells him about saving the runaway hovertrain, and he turns on the TV to see various news reports covering the dramatic rescue. She thanks him for taking care of the kids, and they hang up after saying sweet dreams to each other. Bob puts Dash and Jack-Jack to bed, and, after not being able to sleep due to his frustrations, cracks open Dash's math book to have a better look at the math formulas. Later, he wakes up Dash and tells him that he finally understands the math problems and can help Dash before school starts, which he promptly does. The next morning, as Bob is getting the kids ready for school, Violet looks a mess and tells him that yesterday at school, she asked Tony why he failed to show up at their date, and he acted like he did not know who she was. Bob tells her that Rick has had to erase many people's memories after they found out his or Helen's superhero identity. Realizing that Rick had erased Tony's memory after Bob told him to, Violet becomes even angrier and scolds her father for her troubles, accusing him of having her erased from Tony's memory. Stomping off, she grabs her super suit and stuffs it down the garbage disposal and turns it on. But since the suit is indestructible, this has no effect on it. Angrily, she grabs it and throws it against the wall, vowing never to be a superhero again. Ashamed of his mistake, Bob calls Rick and asks him if he remembers wiping Tony's memory. When Rick says that he does indeed remember, Bob informs him that he went too far, erasing all memory of Violet from his mind completely. An embarrased Rick apologizes and replies that memory wiping is not an exact science. After explaining Violet's anger towards him, and superheroes, Bob desperately asks Rick for any information he has about Tony, and Rick tells him that Tony's parents own a restaurant called the Happy Platter where he works as a waiter after school. That night, Bob takes the kids out to dinner. Violet wonders why he's taking them across town to one specific restaurant. Sitting down at the table, they're greeted by their waiter, Tony. Startled, Violet shoots water out of her nose, and a surprised Tony offers her napkins to clean herself up. Bob tries to gently push Violet into chatting with Tony, but she just gets more embarrassed and angry. She pushes herself away from the table and walks out of the restaurant. Back at the house, Dash asks a disheveled Bob for help with his new math lesson, which he hesitates on, since he is distracted by the TV. Watching the TV, Bob sees a story about how a car called the Incredibile, a car he once owned when he was a public superhero, had been bought by a billionaire at an auction. Thinking the car had been destroyed along with his house, Bob angrily rummages through some boxes and finds the old remote control for the car. Pressing a button, he makes the car start on the screen. Dash snatches the remote and starts pressing buttons. Everyone in the studio takes cover from the seemingly live car. Bob grabs the remote back and powers it down. Suddenly Jack-Jack sneezes and teleports himself into Violet's room. She runs down the stairs screaming, as Jack-Jack now has turned into a red monster, chasing after her. Jack-Jack turns back into his normal self, and Dash and Violet realize, to their surprise, that he has powers, and Bob hadn't told them. Violet asks if he told Helen, and he says no. When she asks why, he angrily tells them that he's Mr. Incredible, and that he's trying his best to hold the house together through everything by formulating and processing information. Taken aback, Violet decides to call Lucius for help. Lucius comes over, and he sees Jack-Jack suddenly vanish. Weary, Bob grabs cookies and holds one up to lure Jack-Jack back from the other dimension. He reappears, grabs the cookie and munches on it. Lucius states to Bob the randomness of Jack-Jack's powers, which Bob agrees with. Bob then states to Lucius that he can't keep giving Jack-Jack cookies, but when he stops, the baby turns into the red monster and starts biting Bob's arm with Bob trying to pull him off. As Bob feels desperate for some relief, Lucius advises him to re-align his life and adopt some solid, "outside the box" thinking. Bob takes Lucius's advice seriously and drives up to Edna's house with Jack-Jack in toe. Seeing him looking like he hadn't slept in days, she invites him in. He explains his various difficulties to her and that he needs some alone time, and asks if he can leave Jack-Jack with her. Edna initially refuses, but Jack-Jack looks at her face and transforms his own nose to look like hers. Bit by bit, he transforms the rest of his face to match hers. Fascinated and surprised by his powers, and seeing this as an opportunity to design a new supersuit for the Parr family, she changes her mind and agrees to take him and quickly shoves Bob out the door, saying a very hasty good night to him. Bob goes back to the house and collapses onto the sofa. He tells Violet about his decision to let Edna babysit Jack-Jack, which surprises her a little, but he says he is feels fine with it anyway. Bob then sadly apologizes to his daughter for having Rick erase Tony's memory, then making things worse at the restaurant by trying to re-introduce her to him. He says he's just trying to be a good father, and Violet forgives him and replies that he's super, which is beyond good. She hugs him, before realizing that he's fallen asleep sitting up. The next day, during the late afternoon, Bob wakes up a little groggy, and realizes he had been sleeping on the couch for 17 hours. Violet and Dash took off his shoes and gave him a blanket and pillow to help his sleep better. Later, he goes to Edna's house and thanks her for watching Jack-Jack. She says that she stayed up all night, working on a suit that will help control his powers better. Putting Jack-Jack into the testing chamber, she shows Bob how Jack-Jack's suit can anticipate which one of his powers he's about to use. When Jack-Jack turns into a flame, the suit activates an extinguisher with blackberry-flavored fire retardant spraying all over him, and he happily licks it up. Relieved at finally having some control, Bob takes Jack-Jack and puts him in his car seat. Back at the house, the kids see Jack-Jack in his new supersuit. Bob demonstrates to a delighted Violet and equally joyful Dash how he can now control the baby, with Jack-Jack using his laser eyes on his command. Then Jack-Jack uses his warp power to disappear, and Bob shows them a device to scan for his location. Seeing him in the corner, Dash holds out a cookie, which Jack-Jack reappears to grab and chomp down. The phone rings, and Evelyn Deavor tells Bob that Helen is in trouble. She says she doesn't want to say what happened on the phone, and it's best if he meets her at DevTech, where their ship is docked. Bob immediately calls Lucius and tells him to watch the kids, and to put on his super suit, since things might turn weird. Lucius agrees and hurries for the Parrs' home. Evelyn takes Bob to see Helen in a dark room as soon as Bob walks in, Helen starts punching and kicking him in the face. Though stunned at first, Bob tries to subdue his wife without attacking her back. As she comes at him with more punches and kicks, he grabs her and tries to break her trance by calming her down. She kisses him, and with surprise, he kisses back. Then she stretches and grabs a pair of goggles from Evelyn and puts them on his face, placing him under Evelyn's control as well. (Evelyn hates all supers, blaming them for the deaths of her parents. She is the mastermind behind Screenslaver attacks) On Deavors' ship, Evelyn watches as Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone recite a hateful, vindictive speech to paint all supers as a threat before locking the delegates in the room with the other Supers. They head up to the bridge and quickly disarm and knock out a guard, though not before he gets on his radio and exclaims that Supers have taken the ship. Elastigirl turns the steering wheel, guiding the ship on a path back toward the city. Mr. Incredible smashes the wheel, rendering the ship unsteerable. Dash and Violet follow Jack-Jack to the bridge, and without hesitation, their parents and Frozone attack them. Violet throws up a force field for protection, and Jack-Jack floats out of it through the air, landing in Elastigirl's hands. With her momentarily confused, Jack-Jack reaches up and with his mind, rips off her goggles, freeing her from Evelyn's control. Evelyn orders Mr. Incredible and Frozone to grab her, but she rips off their goggles too, freeing them too. The other controlled Supers burst in and attack, and Jack-Jack transforms into a the demon baby to defend them. Elastigirl is surprised to see that he has powers, but, per Bob's suggestion of fighting now and talking later, she quickly resolves to helping the family free the controlled Supers. He-lectrix tries to attack Violet, but the monster Jack-Jack rips off his goggles, freeing him too. Soon, all the goggles are off and the Supers stop fighting, but the ship is still heading for the city. Evelyn grabs Winston and heads for a jet. Bob tells Helen to go after her, to finish the mission, while they handle stopping the ship. Bob goes for the ship's engine compartment to shut off the engines, but is stopped by Krushauer, still wearing a pair of goggles. He tries to crush Bob with the pipes, but he quickly jumps out of the way and hurls a pipe at Krushauer, knocking off his goggles and freeing him too. Since Krushauer can't "uncrush" whatever he crushes with his powers, Mr. Incredible tells the others that he can't stop the ship, since he can't get into the engine room. Dash suggests turning the boat from the outside to veer it away from the city. Frozone freezes one of the front foils, causing it to break and sending the ship back down to the water to slow it down. At the same time, Mr. Incredible lowers the anchor, wrapping himself in the chain. He gets plunged into the water, with Dash waiting for him to turn the rudder. As the seconds lengthen and Mr. Incredible struggles to get in position to turn the rudder, Dash gets increasingly worried about the amount of time his father has spent under the water. Feeling panicked, he threatens to pull his father back prematurely, only to be stopped by Violet, who is holding Jack-Jack to keep him safe. But then, Mr. Incredible turns the ship's rudder, and when the ship starts to change direction, and Dash presses the button to lift the anchor. With the ship turning away from the city, a large wave of water gets sprayed up. Frozone freezes it to create a cushion for the side of the ship to run into. With this, the ship is sent upward onto the road above the water, but stops just short of a building on the other side of the street. Helen turns to Bob and asks if she missed Jack-Jack's first power, and his response is more like the first seventeen or so. Days later, with Evelyn arrested and sent to prison, a judge rules that Supers should be legalized again. Later, after Violet reintroduces herself to Tony and asks him out on a date, which he accepts, the Parr family takes the two to the movies. When they get there, they see a group of police cars chasing down a criminal group in a red car. Violet gets Tony out of the car, hands him money for tickets and popcorn, and tells him to save her a seat. Though confused, Tony does what Violet tells him. Violet gets back in the car, and they all put on their suits and masks. Bob pushes a button, transforming the car into a family sized Incredi-wagon. Bob hits the gas, and the family sets off to aid the police in catching the criminals. Personality Bob is kind, friendly, brave, heroic, and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he does not spend so much time with his family and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. His NSA file described him as easily distracted and unable to prioritize. Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). As a younger man, he was slim-waisted, but by the time Violet was in high school, Bob is about 40-years old and had become obese. He goes on a diet and intense training regime, and eventually succeeds in losing a lot of the weight. He is 6'7" (2m) tall and weighs 350 lbs (158 kg).Disney UK - The Incredibles - Mr. Incredible He also has blond hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses |-|Powers= *'Mega Strength': Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is his tremendous superhuman strength, implied in his NSA file to be slightly above the superhuman strength possessed by several other Supers. According to Syndrome's data files of "Supers", Bob's exact lifting limit is well in excess of 66 tons; even while in middle age, he was seen bench-pressing an ACLO locomotive, which weighs an approximate 153 tons. Mr. Incredible's superhuman strength extends to all his musculature. His strong legs possess sufficient strength to enable him to leap incredible heights, with a significant freedom in his agility and movement. His superhumanly strong leg muscles also give him a certain degree of near-superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human — though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. *'Near Invulnerability': He has a superhuman degree of resistance to injury. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multi-story falls, the direct impact of a train, breaking through brick walls, and withstanding 100,000 volts of electricity under torture. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Although Mr. Incredible has near-invulnerability, things that produce a large force can still cause him pain. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him; according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have given away his identity to their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Also, in the beginning of The Incredibles, when a normal thug threatened him by pointing a gun at him point blank, Mr. Incredible showed no concern or preoccupation getting shot by a low-caliber bullet. *'Danger Sense': According to his his NSA file, Mr. Incredible can "sense" imminent danger. This power may have been seen when Bomb Voyage was about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible was able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Also, when he arrived home after some hours of vigilantism, he rapidly noticed the presence of another person in the room, which was Helen. |-|Abilities= *'Skilled Strategist': His years of super-heroic experience allows him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his brute strength alone. *'Skilled Swimmer:' He also has good swimming ability and is apparently able to hold his breath underwater for quite a few minutes at a time. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Mr. Incredible's vast experience and years of practicing have turned him into a great unarmed combatant. Also, shown by the fighting pose he adopted when detecting Helen's presence at the beginning of The Incredibles (thinking she was an intruder). |-|Weaknesses= Mr. Incredible doesn't appear to have any specific superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age he has a bad back. In a deleted scene, it was implied that his superhuman durability was in itself a weakness, as it would have exposed him when his fingers dented a butcher knife when he accidentally chopped his hand with it, forcing him to act fast and fake injury, and later allowed him to be identified by one of the neighbors, an agent of Syndrome. Quotes From The Incredibles Trivia *Despite his obesity, Bob was still immensely strong, able to break through walls and lift heavy objects (such as his car) with little to no effort. *It was hinted in a deleted scene that he may have broken the law when he married Elastigirl, as when Syndrome (then a minor one-shot villain who sought revenge) discovered that Mr. Incredible was married to Elastigirl, and they had a baby, he said "Isn't it illegal for Supers to breed?" This concept was presumably cut in the final version, as when a similar revelation was made, he doesn't mention anything about whether it was legal or not for Supers to marry and have kids. *Bob Parr is the first human protagonist in a Pixar feature film. *Bob Parr first appeared on the cover of a comic book a boy was reading in the waiting room near the end of Finding Nemo before making his official debut the year afterwards. Gallery Concept incredibleposter.jpg|A "Mr. Incredible Poster" concept artwork. vlcsnap-2018-08-25-18h42m47s391 (2).png Pixar_TINC_GD_Mr_Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible in his glory days vlcsnap-2018-08-18-12h35m11s979.png vlcsnap-2018-08-18-12h38m13s521.png|Bob witnessing a mugging. vlcsnap-2018-08-18-12h29m06s312.png|A Mr. Incredible PEZ dispenser. disney-infinity-mr-incredible-figure-930x1234.jpg|Mr. Incredible's figurine for Disney Infinity. DSCN4042.JPG Cp FWB Incredibles 20120926.jpg IncredibleSciencePixar.png|The Science Behind Pixar promo The_Incredibles_HD.png|Mr. Incredible on the Blu-ray + Digital HD release of The Incredibles. Incredibles EW Still.jpg Superheroes returned to society again.png Mr.IncredibleHeroesCard.jpeg|Mr. Incredible's Disney Heroes Collection Card References de:Mr. Incredible es:Mr. Increíble fr:Robert Parr he:בוב פאר pt:Berto ru:Боб Парр Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters Category:Protagonists